Liaison Amoureuse
by Lady Camille
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Semuanya menjadi berbeda sejak kedatangan wanita bernama Haruno Sakura. Wanita itu datang untuk mengoyak hatinya. Ya, wanita itu terang-terangan mengatakan telah dihamili oleh Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Yooo.. saya kembali.. Untuk fict yang dulu, semuanya stuck. Gomen.. mood saya turun naik. Dan tiba-tiba semua draf yang tersusun di otak musnah. Semoga nanti ketemu ide lanjutannya T.T

.

Sekedar warning, ini fict **Boy x Boy**. **Alternative Universal**. Dan mengandung **MPREG**. Tak lupa dibumbui sedikit **OOC**. Juga terdapat **OC** yang bernama Aoi Sora Uchiha.

Rate.. M. Chapter ini belum ada lemon. Hanya saja cerita ini memang bertema dewasa.

Genre.. ANGST! Semoga.

Pair.. SasuNaru? Atau ada yang lain? SasuSaku mungkin? |||

Oke! Yang tidak suka dengan hal-hal di atas sebaiknya bergegas menekan tombol back! Dan camkan arti **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

**Liaison Amoureuse**

By Alluka Niero

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Muncul perasaan benci dalam hati pria itu. Benci terhadap suaminya, ia tak ingin bertemu dengannya terlebih menyambutnya seperti biasa. Ia tetap termenung, semua sudah berubah sekarang. Semuanya menjadi berbeda sejak kedatangan wanita bernama Haruno Sakura. Wanita itu datang untuk mengoyak hatinya, menyampaikan kabar tentang perselingkuhan suaminya. Ya, wanita itu terang-terangan mengatakan telah dihamili Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebenci apapun pria pirang bernama Naruto ini masih mencoba untuk menguatkan hati, ia berusaha untuk bersikap sebiasa dan sewajar mungkin. Bukan pertengkaran membabi buta yang diharapkannya, terlebih ia tidak ingin putranya, Aoi Sora Uchiha mengetahui persoalan orang tuanya. Helaan nafas panjang mengiring kaki Naruto melangkah dari kamar, dilihatnya Aoi sedang bercanda dengan tousannya.

Melihat kedatangan Naruto, Sasuke berdiri untuk memcium kening 'istri'nya itu, senyum hangat juga masih tersungging. Sikap Sasuke normal seperti biasanya, tidak ada perubahan sikap yang mencurigakan. Lalu apakah yang dikatakan Sakura itu benar?

"Aoi, sini sayang, tousan pasti lelah, biarkan mandi dulu ya!" kata Naruto membujuk putra kecilnya.

"Ayo, Aoi sama kaasan dulu," sahut Sasuke mendukung keputusan Naruto, diangkatnya tubuh Aoi dari gendongannya dan diberikan ke Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, bangga akan dirinya yang mampu mengendalikan emosi, mampu bertahan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya. Waktu makan malampun berjalan, dan Aoi seperti biasa merengek meminta Sasuke untuk menidurkannya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Aoi tidak mau tidur jika bukan Sasuke yang menemaninya. Naruto memilih untuk masuk kamar lebih dahulu. Sempat muncul keraguan di hati Naruto untuk membicarakan masalah yang tadi dikatakan oleh Sakura, bukan tidak ingin, tapi ia tidak mampu. Ia terlalu takut jika hal itu akan memperburuk suasana.

"Naruto? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja masuk kamar dan mengunci pintu. "Kau pucat, sayang."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," Naruto memberi jeda dengan tarikan napas. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat, tatap matanya setengah menyelidik. "Kenapa Naruto? Ada masalah?"

"Itu.." memejamkan mata bukan solusi, hatinya tetap saja tersayat. Pedih. "Sasuke masih ingat Sakura? Haruno Sakura?"

"Hn, kenapa?"

"Tadi dia ke sini. Katanya ada janji sama kamu, Sasuke." Suara Naruto mulai bergetar, emosinya semakin bergolak.

"Janji?" kening Sasuke berkerut, "Ketemu dengannya saja aku tidak pernah. Memangnya dia bilang apa?"

"Katanya kau sering ke rumahnya di Oto."

"Ke rumahnya? Yang benar saja Naruto. Temanmu itu mengada-ada! Ketemu saja tidak pernah, apalagi main ke rumahnya. Apa menurutmu itu masuk akal?" jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Ya," kejujuran Sasuke membuatnya bimbang. Ia jadi tidak berani untuk menuduh suaminya ada main dengan Sakura. Dan justru berbalik curiga dengan Sakura itu.

"Terus, ada apa memangnya? Kok tumben dia datang ke rumah kita?" sambung Sasuke sembari melirik Naruto curiga.

Kesulitan untuk menjawab, tapi apa boleh buat, Naruto yang memulai pembicaraan ini dan harus diselesaikan. "Sakura membawa kabar yang mengejutkanku.."

"Kabar apa?" Sasuke semakin curiga.

"Ka—" air mata Naruto mengalir pelan, "Katanya dia hamil.."

"Hn? Kok malah kau yang menangis? Mamangnya siapa yang menghamilinya?"

"DIA HAMIL DENGANMU, SASUKE!" jerit Naruto tak terkendali, dia bahkan lupa kalau-kalau Aoi menjadi terbangun karena suaranya.

"GILA!" Uchiha jelas saja pandai menyembunyikan fakta di balik wajah stoic, tapi walau singkat tertangkap gelagat aneh. "Ini benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Naruto menoleh cepat ke arah Sasuke, mata yang tajam berkilat mengais kejujuran dari warna onyx sasarannya. Kalau tadinya ia masih menyangsikan pernyataan Sakura, dengan kepanikan Sasuke tadi jelas saja sekarang kecurigaannya bertumpu pada suaminya sendiri.

"Sakura tidak mungkin sembarangan mengatakan hal seperti itu kalau tidak ada bukti, Sasuke!" masih dengan nada keras Naruto menghardik Sasuke.

"Ini fitnah, Naruto! Dia mamang sering bersama teman-teman sekerjaku!" Sasuke bersikeras.

"Ya! Tapi siapa? Jelas-jelas dia menuduhmu Sasuke!"

"Salah alamat Naruto! Aku tidak pernah macam-macam dengan siapapun! Wanita itu pasti ingin menghancurkan rumah tangga kita!" semakin lama, Sasuke menjadi tidak nyaman dengan cercaan Naruto.

"Pendusta!"

Dan Sasuke menjadi kesal sendiri karena Naruto semakin ngotot. "Memangnya kenapa?! Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?!" Balas Sasuke tajam.

Naruto gelagapan, justru takut akan perubahan Sasuke. Tidak mampu lagi menyahut, hanya menunduk dan menangis.

"Kau pikir bagaimana, hah?!" lanjut Sasuke kesal. "Itu berarti selama ini kau sama sekali tidak mempercayai aku sebagai suamimu?! Aku selalu berusaha bekerja keras untuk membahagiakanmu dan Aoi, tapi kau tidak mempercayai kejujuranku. Lalu kau anggap aku ini apa?"

Naruto masih sesenggukan, "Sakura yang mengatakan kepadaku. Lalu.."

"Lalu kau mempercayainya?!" sambung Sasuke. "Lalu kau menganggapku menghianatimu, benar?!"

"Bukan! Bukan begitu Sasuke, maksudku—"

"Sudah cukup!" potong Sasuke, ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, memarik selimut dan membelakangi Naruto.

Menyesal, Naruto menghapus air matanya cepat. Tangan kanannya terjulur untuk menyentuh Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak mau disentuh begitu saja. Ia menghempaskan tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

"Aku minta maaf Sasuke.."

"Tidak perlu! Mulai sekarang kau harus buktikan ucapanmu!" Sasuke bangkit. "Kalau tidak aku akan mengambil tindakan, aku tidak suka model keluarga yang saling mencurigai seperti ini! Setiap perkataan harus dipertanggungjawabkan! Terserah bagaimana caramu!" setelah mengancam Sasuke keluar dari kamar, pindah tidur di kamar tamu.

Selesai sudah, kemarahan Sasuke yang seperti ini bisa berakibat fatal. Dan Naruto tidak mau terjadi sesuatu terhadap keluarganya gara-gara salah paham. Ia sangat mencintai suaminya, dan tidak ingin bertengkar hanya kerena informasi yang tidak akurat. Harus diluruskan sekarang, atau akan memburuk esok harinya. Akhirnya Naruto berdiri dan bergegas menyusul suaminya.

"Sasuke.."

Yang dipanggil tidak bergerak sedikitpun, tetap memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke.." Naruto mengulangi. "Aku minta maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya takut kalau..."

"Cukup!" sekali lagi Sasuke membentak Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar celotehanmu lagi! Tugasmu sekarang membuktikan ucapanmu yang lancang menuduhku!"

"Tapi.."

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Dan Naruto tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Dengan berat dia kembali ke kamarnya.

--o--o0o--o--

Pagi ini pun menjadi suram. Sasuke yang biasanya mencium Naruto sebelum berangkat ke kantor sekarang mendiamkan 'istri'nya. Jangankan mencium, melirik saja tidak padahal Naruto masih mengantar sampai di depan pintu.

Disanggah seperti apa perang dingin telah dimulai. Tak elak kalau nanti rumah tangga ini akan hancur. Tidak, tidak boleh.. kecemasan Naruto berlebihan, ia terlalu cemas karena Sasuke tidak pernah mendiamkannya. Ia menangis untuk sekedar meluapkan himpitan di dalam hati. Lama Naruto mengurung diri di kamar, sampai telinganya menangkap tangis Aoi dari kamar sebelah. Dengan terburu-buru Naruto menuju kamar putranya.

"Aoi sudah bangun.." Naruto tetap mencoba untuk ceria, ia tak ingin putranya yang baru berusia tiga tahun itu merasakan kalau kaasannya baru saja menangis.

"Kaasan.." Aoi merengek manja.

"Ya?"

"Tousan mana? Aoi mau tousan!" rengekan tadi ditambah dengan sedikit linangan air mata.

"Aoi, tousan kan sudah berangkat kerja." kata Naruto heran, tidak biasanya putranya ini menanyakan Sasuke saat bangun tidur. Ia sudah hafal benar kalau jam segini tousannya tidak mungkin masih di rumah.

"Aoi mau tousan! Pokoknya tousan!" Aoi semakin berteriak.

"Iya, tapi nanti kalau tousan sudah pulang."

"Maunya sekarang!" tangis Aoi akhirnya pecah. Dan terus menjadi, menyulitkan Naruto yang mengendongnya. Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba tangan Naruto melayang dan menampar putranya.

"Diam! Atau kaasan akan memukulmu lagi Aoi!" ancam Naruto.

Wujud Aoi yang sama persis seperti Sasuke bergetar. Mata hitamnya menatap Naruto takut, ia tidak mengeluarkan suara, tapi air matanya terus keluar. Sadar akan perbuatanya Naruto langsung memeluk bocah kecil itu. Dia menyesal. Suasana hatinya memang buruk sekali sekarang.

"Maafkan kaasan ya, makanya Aoi jangan membantah."

Aoi hanya mengangguk saja. Kemudian berjalan keluar bersama Naruto.

"Iruka!" panggil Naruto, "Tolong ya, jaga Aoi. Aku mau pergi, mungkin sampai sore."

"Mau ke mana Naruto?" tanya pelayan rumah itu, yang sudah diangap ayah sendiri oleh Naruto.

"Aku ada urusan." Katanya sambil mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas pergi.

--o--o0o--o--

Jam sibuk seperti ini jalanan memang sangat ramai, dan Naruto nekat menerobos macet demi mengejar Sakura ke Oto. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, harus dibuktikan dan wanita bernama Sakura itu harus bertanggungjawab. Naruto sudah mengenal Sakura sejak bangku SMA, segala kelakuannyapun Naruto tahu. Mungkin benar wajahnya cantik, tapi juga licik. Tidak mempunyai banyak teman dan dijauhi. Itu adalah Sakura yang dulu. Sekarang? Siapa yang tahu, mungkin saja masih sama.

Meski memakan waktu akhirnya Naruto sampai ditujuan, membuka pagar rumah sederhana itu dan mengetok pintunya. Yang membukakan ternyata pembantu.

"Sakura ada?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Tuan siapa?" pembantu itu balas bertanya.

"Aku temannya dari Konoha."

"Shizune, siapa yang datang?" terdengar suara dari dalam, dan wanita berambut pink norak pun muncul. "Lho? Naruto? Mari masuklah!"

"Aku datang karena ada yang penting Sakura." kata Naruto serius.

Sakura menatap Naroto lurus, "Ada apa?" tanyannya tidak terlalu paham.

"Soal ucapanmu kemarin.. apa benar yang menghamilimu Sasuke?"

"Dia mengakuinya?" tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini penuh harap.

"Sayangnya tidak, dan aku bertengkar dengan suamiku sekarang, dia menuduh aku macam-macam. Karena itu aku datang ke sini!" Naruto ganti menatap Sakura tajam.

"Jadi begitu, tapi sungguh. Aku tidak membohongimu Naruto. Yang melakukannya memang Sasuke. Sasuke tampaknya munafik dan tidak mau mengakui perbuatannya"

"Tapi katanya pacarmu berganti-ganti." lanjut Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana meyakinkanmu Naruto, tapi memang Sasuke, itulah faktanya.."

"Kau benar-benar hamil kan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk, membuat Naruto semakin bingung untuk mempercayai siapa. Sakura sama sekali tidak terlihat sedang berbohong, sedangkan Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah tuduhan itu. Harus bagaimana? Sementara Sasukelah yang memegang kendali penuh atas keluarga mereka.

"Sakura, ikut aku. Aku ingin kau mengatakannya langsung pada Sasuke! Dia bilang kau telah memfitnahnya. Buktikan padanya!"

"Untuk apa? Kalau Sasuke sudah menyangkal percuma juga aku datang. Yang ada hanya akan memperuncing keadaan. Dan Sasuke justru berbalik menuduhku ingin menghancurkan rumah tangga kalian."

Naruto memutuskan tak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas, di tempat inipun tidak mendapatkan titik terang.

--o--o0o--o--

Konsentrasi Naruto melayang, ia menyetir tapi pandangannya tidak fokus. Pedal gas diinjaknya semakin dalam. Mobilnya bagai terbang membelah jalanan, beruntung belum memasuki distrik yang ramai. Hidup atau mati baginya tidak masalah, ia tidak tahu jiwanya berada di mana sekarang. Hanya saja, semuanya kosong. Lima tahun sudah ia menikah dengan Sasuke, dan tiga tahun yang lalu dia mengandung Aoi. Membuang uang milyaran untuk membayar ilmuwan terkenal Tsunade dan Orochimaru, merekayasa sel sperma sampai akhirnya Naruto hamil. Kini semua berada di ujung tanduk, sekali lagi Naruto tidak tahu harus mengambil jalan yang mana. Semuanya menunju ke jurang.

DIIIIINNNN!

Saura klakson dari arah depan mengembalikan Naruto ke alam sadar. Tapi konsentrasinya belum kembali, dia kehilangan arah, rem yang dipijak cepat membuat mobilnya terpelanting, berputar dan membentur pembatas jalan.

"Sial!" teriak Naruto, kepalanya yang terbentur dan mengeluarkan darah sama sekali tidak dirasakan. Matahari yang tenggelam sempurnapun menambah keremangan hatinya. "Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini?!"

Ia berteriak pada langit, tapi tidak ada yang berpihak. Mendung menggantung tebal, satu titik air hujan jatuh menerpa kulit, dua titik, tiga titik, empat, lima, semakin deras. Membuat kepalanya makin pening. Tangan yang tergores terasa perih, mencengkeram dada yang jauh tergores dalam. Naruto mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sakura, paham mencari bukti akan susah, suaminya meminta itu hanya alih-alih untuk membela diri, mensucikan dosanya. Sekarang ia hanya akan bertahan sampai Sasuke mengakuinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia pulang, tapi kenyataannya ia telah berdiri mamatung di gerbang rumahnya sendiri. Gontai ia melangkah masuk, tubuhnya mati rasa kerena basah dan kedinginan akan udara malam. Terlebih luka di kepalanya masih meneteskan darah meski sedikit.

"Dari mana sa—" Sasuke terhenyak menyadari kondisi Naruto.

"Dari rumah Sakura.." kata Naruto lemah, namun masih berusaha menghadapi Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau sampai berantakan begini?" Sasuke ingin menyentuh kening Naruto, tapi langsung ditepis. Hatinya tiba-tiba sakit, Naruto terluka jelas membuatnya khawatir. Sedetik kemurkaan pada tuduhan kosong itu hilang.

"Bukan urusanmu! Urus saja selingkuhanmu itu! Kalau kau memang menghamilinya aku akan mundur! Nikahi saja dia!"

Detik berikutnya, murka yang lebih besar menguasai Sasuke. Melupakan fakta kondisi Naruto, "Jadi kau lebih mempercayai Sakura daripada suamimu sendiri?!"

"Asal kau tahu! Aku sekarang memang percaya kalau kau memang berselingkuh dengan wanita itu!!"

Sasuke menatap tajam, berniat mengancam lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu! Kau akan menyesal Naruto!"

BRAAKK!

Pintu kamar yang terbanting keras hanya sedikit tertangkap oleh telinga Naruto. Ia ambruk tidak sadarkan diri. Ia juga tidak sadar saat Sasuke membopongnya. Tidak mendengar saat Sasuke berteriak panik pada Kakashi untuk segera menyiapkan mobil. Dan menyuruh Iruka untuk tetap di rumah menjaga Aoi. Bahkan dari bibirnya masih terus meyuarakan 'maaf' sampai akhirnya tiba di rumah sakit.

"Naruto!" Sasuke masih berusaha mamanggil.

"Tuan Uchiha, silahkan tunggu di luar, biar kami yang menanganinya!" kata salah satu dokter yang berjalan cepat ke ruang ICU.

Sasuke tak pernah berfikir keluarganya akan jadi seperti ini, sifat egois, mau menang sendiri, memang melekat erat bagi seluruh Uchiha. Tapi kali ini berakibat fatal, seandainya ia bisa berfikir dengan kepala dingin, Naruto tidak akan celaka. Mundurpun percuma, Sasuke tidak pernah memandang ke belakang, ia akan terus maju.

Getaran hanphone di saku mengagetkan pemiliknya, dengan tergesa Sasuke mengangkatnya. "Hn? Besok saja ya.. sampai ketemu."

Perasaannya kini makin galau, batas benar dan salah menjadi kabur. Meski mengatakan harus melangkah maju, apa benar Sasuke akan terus melangkah jika di hadapannya adalah bara api yang menyala merah?

--o--o0o--o--

**À Suivre****...**

--o--o0o--o--

Padahal targetnya 3ribu lebih di tiap chapternya. Tapi ternyata kurang...

Ya sudahlah.. Chap selanjutnya saya usahakan lebih panjang..

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca..

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Warning.. **Boy x Boy**. **Alternative Universal**. Dan mengandung **MPREG**. Tak lupa dibumbui sedikit **OOC**. Juga terdapat **OC** bernama Aoi Uchiha.

Rate.. M for **Story**, **Implisit Lemon/Hentai** and **Rape**.

Genre.. ANGST! ANGST! ANGST! Duileh.. saya lagi kejam terhadap pasangan yaoi terhebat sepanjang masa *evil smirk*

Pair.. SasuNaru dan SasuSaku.

Oke! Yang tidak suka dengan hal-hal di atas sebaiknya bergegas menekan tombol back! Dan camkan arti **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

**Liaison Amoureuse**

By Alluka Niero

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah mengetahui keadaan Naruto. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, ia hanya lecet saja. Selebihnya hanya tekanan batin. Dokter menyarankan untuk membawa Naruto berlibur atau melakukan hal yang menyenangkan, namun.. Tidak ada waktu liburan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Lebih baik waktu senggangnya digunakan untuk melakukan hal yang menurutnya membahagiakan. Menemui wanita, ya wanita yang mengandung benihnya.

"Lama sekali.." wanita itu bergelayut manja di lengan pria tampan yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

"Maaf Sakura, Naruto masuk rumah sakit. Kau sih keterlaluan." Kata laki-laki itu santai.

"Jangan salahkan aku Sasuke! Aku juga ingin status yang jelas, aku tidak mau jadi wanita simpananmu terus-terusan!" Sakura mulai merajuk, ia melangkah masuk ke sebuah apartemen mewah di perbatasan Konoha dan Oto. Apartemen milik mereka berdua.

"Hn? Lebih baik kau menghiburku sekarang!"

Bibir-bibir mulai bersentuhan mencari kehangatan, tubuh titisan adam dan hawa saling mendekap erat. Berusaha untuk mengukir kenangan yang teramat manis. Seolah-olah seluruh kemesraan dan keromantisan Sasuke hanya diberikan untuk Sakura.

Sasuke salalu terlena, lupa diri jika sudah berada dalam kendali wanita itu. Wanita yang begitu agresif, manja, caranya mencumbu yang liar juga cara memberi kepuasan pada Sasuke memang luar biasa. Tanpa terasa pakaianpun sudah ditanggalkan, tubuh Sakura mengeliat. Tidak sabar menerima kehadiran Sasuke. Pahanya yang ramping membuka lebar saat sebuah benda keras menerobos masuk. Mereka terus berlomba dengan gerakannya masing-masing.

Sasuke terus mendesah, pelayanan Sakura menerbangkannya lebih jauh dari yang didapat ketika meniduri Naruto. Lenguhan semakin keras terdengar saat ia kembali menumpahkan sari dirinya dalam rahim Sakura.

Tidak sampai di situ, gerakan berulang namun berirama ini terus berjalan sekalipun mereka telah melambung, seluruh kepuasan bermuara di ranjang dalam permainan yang erotis. Sampai akhirnya mereka terkulai setelah mencapai puncak entah yang keberapa kalinya.

--o--o0o--o--

"Ayolah Naruto, kau harus makan, lalu minum obatmu.." Iruka kehabisan akal, isi dari piring yang dipegangnya tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Naruto tidak bergeming, sejak keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin bibirnya terus bungkam, pandangannya kosong. Aoi yang menangis di sampingnya juga tidak dipedulikan. Bocah kecil itu terus menggoyang tangan Naruto tapi tidak ada balasan. Telinganya memang tidak tuli, ia mendengar tapi tidak tahu harus memperlakukan putranya seperti apa.

"Kaasan.. Kaasan.." panggil Aoi pilu, "Tousan tidak ada.. Kaasan.. Jawab Aoi.. Kaasan.." tangan mungil ini bergerak menggenggam ujung kemeja Naruto erat.

"Iruka, bawa Aoi pergi.. Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Kakashi miris melihat pemandangan ini. "Sasuke sialan itu, harusnya aku tidak membiarkannya saat memergokinya beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Kau sudah tahu?" Iruka memandang Kakashi sejenak sebelum melangkah untuk mendekati Aoi.

Pegangan Aoi terlalu erat, ia tidak mau jauh dari kaasannya, ia tidak mau kasaannya mengacuhkannya. Tangis yang tadi sama sekali belum berhenti, teriakan kecilnya semakin memilukan. Dibaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Naruto yang tidak terusik, tetap duduk tenang bagai raga tanpa nyawa. Namun bulir bening juga mengalir pelan dari mata biru langit milik Naruto. Pandangannya yang mengarah keluar jendela mengabur, tapi cukup jelas untuk menangkap mobil Sasuke yang masuk melewati gerbang.

Kakashi yang sudah panas dari tadi bergegas keluar, niatnya ingin menyambut laki-laki yang mengemudikan Lamborgini hitam itu dengan pukulan tepat di wajah. Kalau perlu menghajarnya sampai mati. Sayangnya Kakashi harus mengurungkan keinginannya. Bukan Sasuke yang muncul melainkan wanita berambut pink.

"Kau?!" kata Kakashi geram.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak ada urusan dengan supir sepertimu." tanpa melihat Kakashi, Sakura memasuki rumah langsung menuju kamar utama, kamar Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Mau apa kau kemari wanita murahan?!" Iruka juga tidak dapat menahan emosi, Aoi yang berhasil digendongnya memandang Iruka dengan heran.

"Tante ini siapa, Ruka-san?" tanyanya polos.

Mendengar itu Iruka melangkah meninggalkan ruangan. Tidak baik untuk kejiwaan Aoi, tentu saja, Aoi akan tumbuh dalam kondisi keluarga tidak sehat. Iruka tidak bisa membayangkan akan menjadi apa Aoi kelak jika Naruto tidak memperdulikannya.

-

Mata Naruto yang awalnya kosong bereaksi atas kedatangan Sakura, "—Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Sakura?"

"Sekarang saatnya jika kau ingin menangkap basah Sasuke, dia di apartemenku. Lihat, mobilnya saja aku yang bawa!" kata Sakura bersemangat.

Naruto diam, tetap saja sulit dipercaya Sasuke mampu berubah sekejam itu. Ia tega meninggalkan dirinya di rumah sakit, tidak memperdulikan putranya hanya demi mengejar kepuasan napsunya sendiri.

"Ayo Naruto, kau harus membuktikan sendiri. Dengan begitu kau percaya kalau aku tidak mendustaimu!" Sakura masih bersikeras.

Napas Naruto bagai terhenti sejenak, kepalannya sakit, sekujur tubuhnya mulai gemetar dan jantungnya berontak tidak terkendali. Masih tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, kecuali merasakan sedih dan hati yang semakin tersayat.

Merasa menang, Sakura melanjutkan dengan tidak sabar. "Kenapa diam Naruto? Kau tidak mau ikut bersamaku? Kau mau begini saja? Kau sudah diperlakukan tidak adil Naruto!" desaknya semakin menjadi.

Sekali lagi Naruto hanya menatap Sakura dengan wajah yang tegang serta pucat. Tentu ia ingin menjebak suaminya, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Eh?" Sakura heran melihat Naruto yang menolak, "Kau tidak mau ke sana? Kenapa? Ini bukti nyata seperti yang diminta oleh Sasuke."

"Aku tidak perlu membuktikan apa-apa lagi. Cukup dari pemberitahuanmu ini aku sudah percaya." jawab Naruto tenang. "Kalau kau menginginkan Sasuke.. Ambil saja!" lanjutnya penuh ketegasan.

"Paling tidak kau sudah melihatnya, jadi Sasuke tidak akan memojokkanmu lagi!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum getir, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Setidaknya jangan sampai ia menangis di depan Sakura. "Aku akan menunggunya untuk mengatakan langsung kepadaku. Jika dia ingin menikahimu juga terserah."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah Sakura! Sebaiknya kau pulang!" Naruto berteriak, tangannya menuding pintu.

Setelahnya hanya ada suara tangis dalam kamar yang terkunci rapat.

"Sasuke.. bagaimana bisa.." isak tertahan mengiring rintih pedih Naruto.

Naruto yang begitu mempercayai Sasuke. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa salahnya. Dan Sakura, ia tidak tahu harus menaggapi seperti apa. Mustahilkan jika Sasuke tidak mengetahui kalau wanita itu menyerangnya? Tidak mau berpikir lebih jauh lagi, Naruto jutuh terduduk dan semakin merapat ke dinding saat suara Kakashi dan Iruka memanggilnya dari luar. Terlalu lelah ia memejamkan mata, perlahan kesadarannya hilang.

--o--o0o--o--

"Dia sudah bangun?" Kakashi bertanya saat memasuki pintu kamar Naruto yang semalam didobraknya.

"Ya, aku akan membawa Aoi ke rumah Deidara saja. Diasuh pamannya jauh lebih baik daripada di sini." Iruka menatap Naruto sendu.

"Ti.. dak.." suara Naruto terdengar parau, "Jangan, Aoi harus tetap bersamaku.. Sasuke kecilku.. Putraku.."

Bingung menanggapi, Iruka hanya bisa menoleh Kakashi.

"Kalau kau ingin Aoi, kau harus tegar Naruto." kata Kakashi, "Kau—"

BRAAKK!

"Sa—Sasuke?" Iruka menatap pria yang mendorong pintu kamar dengan keras, sosok emo itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan pandangan nyalang. Detik berikutnya Iruka memutuskan keluar, memberi waktu Sasuke dan Naruto untuk berbicara baik-baik, mungkin..

"Aku hanya mampir untuk mengambil baju!" kata Sasuke acuh.

"Kenapa.." Naruto bangkit, mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke kasar. "Kau tidak mencintai aku lagi? Kenapa Sasuke?!"

Sasuke menghempaskan Naruto ke ranjang. "Berisik! Ini akibatnya karena kau tidak percaya padaku!"

"Percaya? Percaya pada apa?! Kau—" tangis Naruto kembali pecah, pundaknya berguncang, bajunya yang sedikit tersibak di bagian pinggang membuat darah Sasuke berdesir.

Tanpa kata-kata Sasuke menerjang tubuh Naruto, merobek bajunya dengan kasar. Dibungkamnya bibir mungil Naruto dengan ciuman kasar, mengintimidasi. Berontak Naruto menendang perut Sasuke lalu mencoba kabur, sayang sekali pintu telah dikunci, akal bulus Sasuke tidak tertembus.

Tarikan keras disertai tamparan merobek bibir Naruto, darah yang mengalir dijilat penuh nikmat. Kegilaan Sasuke semakin menjadi melihat tubuh Naruto yang gemetar, meronta ingin bebas. Dilemparnya tubuh tidak berdaya itu ke ranjang. Tangannya ditahan di atas, wajah Naruto dijilat pelan. Mencicipi rasa apapun yang dapat ditangkap oleh indra perasa.

"Keluarkan suaramu! Merintih! Melenguhlah untukku!!" setiap keinginan Sasuke yang tidak terlaksana menjadi sebuah pukulan. Pipi Naruto memerah, memar kerena hantaman telapak tangan yang berulang. Dan jerit kesakitan Naruto merupakan kenikmatan bagi Sasuke.

Lidah kembali menelan rasa, dari leher bergerak semakin turun, hanya untuk membuat tubuh Naruto terluka lebih banyak. Setiap tempat yang dianggapnya menarik akan disayat. Ia meremas milik Naruto tanpa perasaan, hanya untuk mendapatkan geliat tubuh yang menahan sakit.

Rektum yang terkoyak terus mengeluarkan cairan merah. Sasuke tidak peduli, ia terus menerobos jalan yang licin karena darah. Sekalipun tubuh yang disiksanya telah diam, Sasuke terus bergerak liar.

Tidak ada rasa nikmat yang dirasakan Naruto, rasa sakitpun juga menguap, agaknya sakit yang terlalu berlebihan bisa menyebabkan mati rasa, sekarang ia mengalaminya. Mata biru itu memandang kosong, lurus ke wajah Sasuke yang terlihat puas. Puas? Belum saatnya, Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto untuk tengkurap, ditindih dari belakang. Rambut pirangnya dicengkeram dan ditarik agar wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Balas ciumanku! Setan!" kata Sasuke frustasi. Ia menerobos masuk kembali, membuat darah serta cairan putih yang bercampur semakin banyak terlihat, menodai bed cover ranjang mereka. Penolakan tubuh Naruto membuat Sasuke mengerang marah. Anus yang harusnya semakin elastis tapi tidak ada perubahan. Ia menggeram, mendorong tubuh Naruto ke lantai. Dipaksanya Naruto untuk mengulum kebanggaannya. Dijejalkan benda berlumuran darah itu ke mulut Naruto dan dengan kasar kepalanya digerakkan.

Siapa? Siapa yang menjadi setan di sini? Orang yang hilang kendali itu? Apa pria malang yang dipaksa untuk melayani keputus-asaan? Mata sang setan terpejam. Tidak lagi menikmati saat Naruto melakukan keinginannya dalam diam, membersihkan sesuatu yang bukan hanya dipersembahkan untuk 'istri'nya itu.

"Hentikan!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Tidak puas? Kenapa meniduriku kalau begitu?" Naruto membalas. Dipaksanya untuk berdiri, meski bagian belakangnya tidak hanya sekedar sakit.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Sasuke bergerak cepat, mengganti bajunya dengan baju kantor. Tanpa buang waktu dia bergegas pergi, meninggalkan luka yang semakin menganga di hati Naruto.

-

Gemercik air shower menerpa tubuh ringkih, lalu terjun ke lantai keramik. Sedikit darah ikut luruh bersama genangan air. Ia bersandar di dinding menikmati dinginnya air yang menusuk tulang, rasa perih dari kulit yang robek ikut menambah bias kerapuhannya. Semua ingatan tentang masa indah bersama Sasuke tergambar jelas bersama tetes air mata yang terus menganak. Hatinya selalu mencelas jika ingat semua keindahan itu sudah gugur, lebur bersama waktu. Walaupun ia tahu tidak ada yang abadi, cinta pun pasti akan berakhir. Tapi bukan seperti ini yang diinginkannya, kematian yang harusnya memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, dan ia masih yakin di kehidupan selanjutnya pun Sasuke akan tetap bersamanya. Tidak berlebihan bukan?

Tatap dipaksa tubuh dan jiwanya untuk lebih kuat, meskipun hal itu akan menjadi sebuah kebodohan. Setidaknya dukannya tidak boleh berlarut. Aoi.. Ya, ada Aoi yang masih membutuhkannya. Saat itu ia sadar, segara meraih piyama dan menuju kamar putranya dengan tergesa.

"Naruto?" Iruka terbelalak melihat wajah Naruto yang lebam.

"Aoi?" lupakan fakta kalau tubuhnya terluka, Aoi jauh lebih penting.

"Dia demam. Belum ada tanda panas tubuhnya akan turun." Jelas Kakashi yang baru mengganti kompres.

Naruto mendekat, memeluk putranya yang terbaring pucat. "Panggil taksi, ambulan, atau apapun yang bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

--o--o0o--o--

Sakura memutuskan untuk membolos kerja, kekayaan Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup walaupun kekasihnya itu bukan menduduki posisi utama di Sharingan corp. Ia memilih bersantai di sofa mewah apartemennya sembari menunggu kedatangan Sasuke.

Angannya melayang, ia sebenarnya kasihan pada Naruto. Biar bagaimanapun mereka dulu bersahabat. Tepatnya mereka bertiga, bersama Sasuke. Tapi dilain piphak Sakura juga tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke, banyak cara yang telah dilakukan agar pria pujaannya itu tunduk. Ia menjebak Sasuke agar tetap mencintainya.

Sakura jatuh hati pada Sasuke bukan baru-baru ini saja, tapi sejak mereka masih di sekolah menengah. Ia tahu kapan Sasuke dan Naruto menikah, ia juga tahu sejak kapan mereka berpacaran. Hanya saja Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti kalau Sakura diam-diam mencintainya. Saat itu ia memang tidak terima kalau Sasuke gay. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia akhirnya merelakan pria yang dicintainya menikahi Naruto.

Sekitar enam bulan yang lalu Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke secara tidak sengaja, Sharingan corp menjalin kerjasama dengan Hebi corp. Sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan terbesar di Oto tersebut, tentu saja Sakura mendampingi direktur utama untuk mengahadiri pertemuan yang diadakan di Konoha. Dan setelah rapat selesai, saat itulah semua dimulai. Awalnya hanya basa-basi biasa, mengobrol di restoran. Sampai akhirnya Sakura kembali tertarik dengan sosok di hadapannya yang jauh lebih memukau dari beberapa tahun silam. Cintanya bersemi kembali.

Menurutnya saat itu Sasuke begitu memperhatikannya, cara pandangnya juga berbeda, kadang memang sedikit nakal. Beberapa kali pertemuan, ditunjang telpon yang setiap hari berdering yang berbuntut obrolan panjang. Mereka akhhirnya berkencan, tersembunyi. Memanfaatkan keremangan kamar hotel disela jam makan siang yang menjadi berlarut.

Tipuan mulai dilancarkan, siapa yang tidak mengenal Sakura? Sekretaris two in one? Direktur berduit bisa membookingnya kapan saja. Namun ia berhasil memperdaya Sasuke yang tampaknya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya itu, ia berhasil membuat bukti seolah-olah masih virgin. Lalu ia merasa dirinya sangat murahan, ia sadar akan kekeliruanya. Dan untuk menutup harga dirinya kembali ia harus memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya. Sakura ingin dinikahi Sasuke. Memang bukan hal mudah mengingat Sasuke adalah pria ber'istri'. Dan mustahil Sasuke mau menceraikan Naruto secara baik-baik. Karena itu, ia memutuskan bertindak.

Apa boleh buat, Sakura merasa kalau dirinya memang harus menghancurkan keluarga Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Maka ia berbohong tentang kehamilannya, ia tidak ada jalan selain merusak hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura tahu jalan yang dipilihnya tidak benar. Tapi mau apa lagi jika cinta terlanjur memasung.

Sakura menghela napas, ia tetap berharap masa depannya dengan Sasuke akan cerah.

"Kenapa melamun Sakura?"

"A... Sasuke sudah pulang, langsung dari kantor?" tanya Sakura riang sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum sekilas. "Kau tadi tidak ke kantor?"

"Hmm.." Sakura mengangguk, masih bergelayut di lengan Sasuke.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku lelah.." lengan Sasuke melingkar di pinggang Sakura, membelai perut Sakura sekilas. "Aku ingin anak perempuan.."

"Iya, aku yakin kau akan mendapat apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke!" Sakura berbalik, tangan dan gerak tubuhnya memanja Sasuke, tanpa buang waktu ia membawa Sasuke ke dunia mereka sendiri.

--o--o0o--o--

Naruto duduk termenung seorang diri di samping tempat tidur putranya yang masih terbaring lemah, dokter memang mengatakan kalau keadaannya parah. Itulah yang membuat Naruto semakin terpukul.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau pulang dulu. Istirahatlah dirumah, sudah dua hari kau terus-terusan di sini. Biar aku dan Kakashi yang menjaga Aoi." kata Iruka yang baru saja datang.

Naruto menggeleng kemudian mengajak Iruka keluar, "Apa Sasuke pulang?"

"Tidak, kau tidak menghubunginya?" lanjut Iruka.

Sekali lagi Naruto hanya menggeleng, "Harusnya dia tahu sendiri kalau putranya sakit! Aku tidak sudi menghubungi orang seperti dia." Naruto duduk di sofa tunggu. Pikirannya semakin kacau. Sampai dia melihat pria berambut panjang mendekatinya.

"Naruto?" tanya pria itu, "Aku datang diminta Deidara-san."

"Eh?" Naruto menatap Iruka, "Kau menceritakan masalahku pada Deidara-niichan?"

Iruka tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, "Aku mau menjaga Aoi, kalian ngobrol saja."

-

"Begitulah, Neji.." Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya, ia menyeka butir bening yang mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Sasuke itu bodoh! Jelas dia tidak tahu Sakura. Makanya bisa terjebak!" kata Neji ketus.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sakura itu wanita panggilan Naruto, Sai pernah membookingnya. Sai sendiri yang menceritakannya langsung padaku." jelas Neji diiringi ekspresi mual. "Tapi sudahlah, lupakan saja Sasuke itu. Tidak mungkin membangun hubungan kembali dengan dasar yang sudah runtuh kan?"

"Entahlah," Naruto tersenyum hambar, "Beruntung Gaara memiliki orang sepertimu."

Neji tertawa, ia memandang lurus ke depan, "Benar tidak? Sayang?"

"Beruntung dari mana?" terdengar suara rendah di belakang Naruto, "Seandainya bisa memutar waktu aku akan menolak untuk menikah denganmu!"

"Ga—Gaara?" Naruto berdiri dan memeluk sahabatnya itu erat.

Kedatangan dua pria itu dapat sedikit membuat Naruto lebih tenang, walaupun sahabatnya ini tetap memandang aneh pada Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto jelas mengatakan Sasuke yang pertama dan terakhir, ia tidak akan berpaling walaupun Sasuke telah berpaling. Berakhir memang keinginan Sasuke, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menghendaki hal itu. Selamanya hanya Sasuke yang akan ada di hatinya, dan sedikitpun tidak ada niat untuk mengganti posisinya dengan orang lain.

"Kau memang terlalu bagus untuk Sasuke!" ucap Gaara singkat.

"Bukan, mungkin aku yang terburuk." lanjut Naruto lirih. Kemudian ia melihat Iruka keluar dari ruangan Aoi dengan panik. "Iruka? Ada apa?"

"Aoi, dia kejang. Aku sudang memanggil dokter.." wajah Iruka memancarkan kecemasan yang sebanding dengan kecemasan Naruto.

"Minggir!!" dokter wanita dikuncir dua ini tergesa masuk kamar rawat inap Aoi, beberapa perawat mengikutinya. Naruto ingin menyusul tapi Kabuto menahannya.

"Naruto-kun, biar dokter Tsunade menagani Aoi, kau tenanglah. Aoi pasti baik-baik saja." Perkataan Kabuto tampaknya didengarkan oleh Naruto.

"Kabuto!" Tsunade keluar dari kamar, "Siapkan ruang ICU!"

Dengan sigap Kabuto menuntun jalan bagi perawat yang memindahkan Aoi. Bocah kecil ini nyawanya terancam, tampaknya malaikat maut sudah berjaga. Tapi.. Tsunade menantang malaikat itu, bisa dibilang Aoi ada karena campur tangannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan bocah manis ini meregang nyawa.

"Dokter!" teriak Naruto, "Apa? Sebenarnya Aoi sakit apa?"

Tsunade menepuk pundak Naruto pelan, kemudian bergegas mengejar Kabuto.

--o--o0o--o--

**À Suivre..**

--o--o0o--o--

Huwa... Kak Ai, aku gagal, sulit sekali membuat scene sedih! T.T *pundung di pojokan*

Dan jangan bunuh aku Naruto FG *langsung kabur*

.

Thanks for all reviewer, dari dulu sampai sekarang kalian semua tetap penyemangatku! Arigato...

Berkenan review lagi?


	3. Chapter 3

**ANGST**. **SasuNaru**, **SasuSaku**. **MPREG**, **OC** bernama **Aoi Uchiha**, dan cerita yang bertema dewasa.

Oke! Yang tidak suka dengan hal-hal di atas sebaiknya bergegas menekan tombol back! Dan camkan arti **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **Ngamuk setelah membaca? Resiko Anda sendiri.

Sebenarnya saya berencana tidak akan kembali ke fandom ini, tapi karena IFA (Indonesia Fanfiction Awards) menobatkan fic ini sebagai The Best Angst/Tragedy. Saya harus bertanggungjawab. T_T

Dan ucapan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada semua pembaca, serta yang telah memberikan poling pada fic ini. Juga terima kasih kepada **Ambu** yang telah memberi semangat untuk mempublish chapter tiga.

* * *

Bocah kecil dengan nyawa yang terancam, tampaknya malaikat maut sudah berjaga. Tapi.. Tsunade menantang malaikat itu, bisa dibilang Aoi ada karena campur tangannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan malaikat mungil ini meregang nyawa.

"Dokter!" teriak Naruto, "Apa? Sebenarnya Aoi sakit apa?"

Tsunade menepuk pundak Naruto pelan, kemudian bergegas mengejar Kabuto.

.

-o-o0o-o-

**Liaison Amoureuse**

By Niero

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

-o-o0o-o-

.

"Aoi.. dia akan cacat permanen, demamnya yang berlebihan menyebabkan kelumpuhan."

Kalimat yang meluncur perlahan dari bibir Tsunade meruntuhkan dinding kekuatan mental Naruto yang susah payah dibangunnya. Ia jatuh terduduk, penjelasan lanjutan dari dokter kepercayaannya itu tidak dapat ditangkap oleh telinganya. Aoi selain akan lumpuh, fungsi jantung dan paru-parunya tidak stabil. Bagaimanapun juga Aoi adalah hasil kehamilan yang tidak normal, wajar jika tubuhnya mengalami berbagai kelainan terlebih organ-organ dalamnya. Berbagai alat penunjang kehidupan memang sudah dipasangkan, namun belum ada jaminan anak itu akan bertahan.

Apakah Naruto bodoh jika saat ini ia mengharap Sasuke ada di sisinya? Memeluknya. Ia ingin bersandar di dada suaminya. Terlalu berat beban yang ditanggungnya sampai berdiripun ia tidak mampu. Meskipun ia merasakan ada tangan-tangan yang memeluknya, ada Deidara yang memberi kekuatan, Neji, Gaara. Tetap saja ia tidak mampu, bahkan untuk menangis pun sudah tidak kuat. Airmatanya telah habis.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" gemetar, Naruto berusaha bertanya tapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya, sabar bukan jawaban. Ini sudah keterlaluan jika disebut cobaan, ujian hidup yang datang bersamaan. Tidakkah ini terlalu kejam?

Dan di mana Sasuke sekarang? Apakah ia tidak merasakan? Putranya terbaring sekarat, ia masih bisa bersenang-senang.

-

Rambut maroon dengan wajah sedingin es, tanpa ekspresi walau ia datang untuk menantang.

"Di mana Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Sasori, ya? Kakak ipar Naruto?" Sakura tetap menjaga keanggunan yang di mata Sasori itu sia-sia.

"Di mana?" ulang Sasori dengan tatap mata yang semakin tidak bersahabat.

"Sayang sekali dia tidak ada. Kalau ada pesan katakan saja padaku, nanti aku sampaikan."

"Anaknya di Rumah Sakit. Aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalah kalian, tapi ini menyangkut darah daging Sasuke!" Sasori tidak mau berlama-lama, ia harus segera ke kantor dan tentunya melihat keadaan Aoi. Setelah mengatakan maksudnya ia langsung angkat kaki dari apartemen itu.

Sakura menghela napas berat. Ia bingung harus mengatakan hal ini pada Sasuke atau tidak. Sedikit hati nuraninya memang menggerakkan untuk berbelas kasihan kepada Naruto. Namun dilain pihak Sakura khawatir jika Sasuke sampai tahu, kekasihnya itu pasti akan memusatkan perhatian pada Aoi, lalu mengabaikan dirinya, kemungkinan terburuk adalah rujuk dengan sang 'istri'. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun, ya?" Sasuke melempar tubuhnya ke sofa, matanya mengamati Sakura yang masih terdiam.

"Apa? Kapan kau masuk rumah, Sasuke?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau memikirkan apa? Sampai kedatanganku saja tidak tahu. Jangan membuatku tambah stress, Sakura."

"Ya?" cepat Sakura memulihkan keceriannya.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku tadi pulang, rumah kosong, benar-benar kosong."

"Kenapa kesal? Mungkin saja Naruto menginap di mana gitu, atau jangan-jangan malah kabur dari rumah?"

"Cih, memang kurang ajar Naruto itu. Rumah ditinggal begitu saja. Dia tidak menghargai jerih payahku, apa pedulinya jika rumah sampai dibongkar pencuri." Sasuke semakin emosi sendiri.

Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke terlalu mengada-ada, kekasihnya itu memang memojokkan dan menyalahkan Naruto. Tapi memang ini yang dikehendakinya, Sakura suka jika Sasuke semakin membenci Naruto. Selain itu, berarti Sasuke belum tahu kalau Naruto dan Aoi di rumah sakit. Ini sangat menguntungkan.

Dan Sakura telah memutuskan kalau ia tidak akan memberitahukan hal tersebut pada Sasuke. Ia ingin menikmati malam ini sepuas-puasnya, ingin meraup kehangatan dari diri Sasuke.

Lalu bagi Sasuke sendiri tidak ada hal yang memusingkan, ia yakin Naruto tidak akan protes jika ia menikah lagi. Bahkan ia merasa mempunyai bahan untuk menyudutkan Naruto jika bertemu nanti. Setidaknya untuk saat ini ia lupa akan 'istri'nya, karena Sasuke telah terbuai akan kenikmatan yang belum jelas masa depannya, tenggelam semakin dalam dan akhirnya terlelap dalam buain Sakura.

"AOIII..."

Nafas Sasuke memburu, ia terbangun tiba-tiba. Matanya masih nanar memandang lurus ke depan, berusaha mengamati sekeliling dan menyadari tubuh Sakura yang terbaring di sebelahnya. Tubuhnya dan tubuh Sakura masih sama-sama polos, mengingatkan akan apa yang mereka perbuat sebelum tidur.

Disekanya keringat yang membasahi kening dan leher dengan ujung selimut, ia bangun, tangannya bergerak meraih pakaian yang tercecer. Sasuke mengenakannya tergesa, sampai membuat Sakura terjaga dan memandangnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Sasuke? Mau ke mana? Kenapa berpakaian rapi begitu?" ikut bangkit, Sakura melilitkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Mencari Aoi!"

Sedikit mengernyit, Sakura agak berdebar kaget. "Mencari Aoi? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, Sasuke. Memangnya ada apa?"

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang, mencengkeram rambutnya sendiri membuatnya semakin terlihat berantakan, "Aku bermimpi Aoi meninggal—" ia menarik napas, memberi jeda untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali, "—dan aku tidak mengetahuinya sampai dia dibawa ke makamnya."

Sakura semakin terperangah, ia menelusuri wajah Sasuke yang bertambah tegang. Pikirannya melayang ke Naruto dan Aoi yang terbaring di rumah sakit, khawatir kalau mimpi Sasuke sedang benar-benar terjadi saat ini.

"Kenapa kau sampai tidak tahu kalau anakmu meninggal, Sasuke?" Sakura menyahut, sekedar menimpali dari perkataan Sasuke.

"Saat itu aku sedang bersama dengan seorang wanita—tapi bukan kau, entahlah tidak jelas."

Menghela napas, Sakura semakin cemas. Menurutnya mimpi Sasuke bagai nyata. Tapi ia urung untuk menceritakan tentang Aoi, Sasuke pasti marah karena ia telat menceritakan masalah ini. Dirasanya lebih baik didiamkan, biar Sasuke tahu dengan sendirinya.

"Kau percaya dengan mimpi?" lanjut Sakura berbasa-basi.

"Tidak—tapi entah kenapa aku benar-benar cemas sekarang—" Sasuke berdiri, berjalan ke lemari es yang ada di sudut kamarnya. Mengambil sekaleng softdrink, dan ditenggak sampai isinya tinggal separuh.

"Mungkin kau merindukan Aoi, atau justru Aoi yang rindu padamu, Sasuke. Jadi, kau memimpikannya."

Wajah Sasuke semakin kusut, "Benar, Aoi pasti mencariku. Dia pasti heran kenapa aku tidak pernah pulang." Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tanggannya sendiri, "Aku benar-benar khawatir. Aku harus mencarinya sekarang, Sakura."

Dengan gerak cepat Sakura memegang lengan Sasuke, "Jangan pergi, ini terlalu larut. Lagipula mimpi itu biasanya kebalikan dari kenyataan."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Sakura.

Sakura memutar matanya, sedikit berpikir tentang mitos lama, sebisa mungkin ia harus menahan Sasuke. "Kau tidak pernah dengar ya, Sasuke? Jika kau memimpikan Aoi meninggal, kemungkinan putramu itu sehat-sehat saja dan akan berumur panjang."

"Aku harus memastikannya, Sakura!" Sasuke bersikeras, mengibaskan tangan Sakura. "Aku akan mencarinya sekarang,"

"Ke mana? Katamu tadi mereka tidak ada di rumah."

"—Deidara, mereka pasti di sana!" Sasuke mengambil kunci mobilnya, berjalan tergesa tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang menggerutu kesal.

Sakura sedikit tersinggung, ia merasa tidak lebih dari sekedar cadangan. Walaupun Sasuke selalu mendahulukan dirinya daripada Naruto, tapi tetap saja ia belum menjadi yang utama.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!" Sakura meraih piyama, memakainya asal dan mengejar Sasuke yang sudah hampir membuka pintu apartemen. "Katanya kau akan membuktikan padaku tenang apa yang kau katakan padaku kemarin?"

Paham akan maksud Sakura, Sasuke berbalik menghadap wanita di belakangnya. Ya, memang benar, ia tahu kalau Sakura memang menginginkan dirinya dan Naruto segera bercerai. Apapun yang dilakukan Sakura, setiap baris kalimat yang diucapkan Sakura pada Naruto, Sasuke mengetahuianya dan menyetujui rencana licik itu.

Sasuke telah masuk begitu dalam pada rengkuhan Sakura. Membuatnya terus lupa diri, dan tidak bisa mencegah apa yang diperbuat perempuan ini pada keluarganya. Sepanjang itu aman untuk dirinya, Sasuke akan terus memberikan tanda setuju.

Walaupun Sasuke kadang merasa menyesal, merasa bersalah pada Naruto dan Aoi, namun ia sudah kepalang basah. Mundur—yang didapat justru kehancuran, dan ia tidak memperoleh apapun. Jika Sakura sampai melaporkan semua kelakuannya ini pada ayahnya dan Itachi, hak kepemilikan saham dan warisan akan musnah, bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan dicoret dari silsilah keluarga Uchiha. Dan untuk menjaga itu, ia menyudutkan Naruto. Seolah-olah semua adalah salah Naruto.

"Aku memang sudah merencanakan sesuatu." kata Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Menceraikan Naruto, kan? Kapan?" tuntut Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas, hal itu tidaklah mudah. Ia masih harus memikirkan Aoi juga, "Kau menginginkan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau memang tahu apa yang aku inginkan, Sasuke. Aku ingin status yang jelas."

"Menikahimu, maksudmu?"

"Ah.. Ya! Itu yang kau janjikan padaku, bukan?" Sakura memandang mata Sasuke lekat, menegaskan kalau Sasuke memang harus menikahinya.

Berbalik, Sasuke tiba-tiba jengah dengan mata emerald itu, "Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Aku juga tidak menuntut sekarang! Hanya saja—"

"Kau berisik, Sakura! Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan menikahimu. Puas?"

Senyum lebar tersungging dan pelukan menyambut Sasuke, "Ayo, kita tidur saja! Besok baru cari anakmu itu!"

-o-o0o-o-

Lamborgini hitam yang beberapa hari kemarin dikendarai Sakura kini sudah di tangan pemiliknya. Mobil itu melaju cepat meyusuri jalanan yang sebenarnya tidak lengang. Pagi tadi sang pengemudi—Sasuke Uchiha—baru mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Aoi setelah menerima bogem mentah dari Deidara. Katakan pria pirang itu submisif dan anggun, tapi tetap saja seorang pria, kepalan tangannya mampu merobek sudut bibir Sasuke.

Beruntung Naruto lebih lembut kepadanya, tapi hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke mudah untuk menjajahnya. Ia merasa mempunyai kebebasan yang berlebih dengan seorang 'istri' yang tunduk penuh kepadanya, mempercayai dan mendengarkan ucapannya. Jika saja Naruto sedikit keras, seperti kakaknya—tapi Naruto, tetaplah Naruto yang mungkin memang diciptakan untuk mencerahkan hitamnya seorang Uchiha.

Memarkir mobilnya asal, Sasuke cepat melangkah memasuki Rumah Sakit. Perasaan khawatir, bimbang, dan bersalah semakin kuat menghujam saat dilihatnya Aoi terbaring lemah dengan selang-selang yang begitu banyaknya, ingin Sasuke menarik semua alat bantu itu. Alat-alat itu yang membuat dadanya nyeri, kenapa putranya harus menderita seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" desis lirih ini cukup mengagetkan Sasuke. Dan saat membalikkan badan, mata biru yang biasanya seolah tersenyum cerah itu sekarang gelap.

Dari sorot matanya terlihat kalau Naruto tidak begitu menginginkan kedatangan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ia tidak suka melihat Sasuke menjenguk putranya yang ditelantarkan itu, batinnya yang hancur tanpa bekas setelah mengetahui keadaan Aoi yang akan cacat mungkin telah bergeser menjadi sedikit dendam. Namun Naruto juga tidak ingin bertengkar di tempat ini, dan untuk sementara ia biarkan Sasuke mendekati Aoi.

Merasa berdosa, mungkin benar. Sasuke merasa dirinya begitu rendah, tidak bertanggungjawab, begitu banyak kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat pada Naruto, tapi ia tidak mempunyai daya untuk mengakui semuanya. Kearoganannya tidak mengijinkan untuk menekuk lutut dan meminta maaf. Sasuke justru mempertahankan kemunafikannya. Ia tetap mencari gara-gara dengan mencari-cari kesalahan Naruto, terus memojokkan Naruto. Ia telan perasaannya demi sedikit harga diri.

Karena tidak memungkinkan untuk berbicara di dalam ruangan Aoi, Sasuke manarik tangan Naruto keras dan mengajaknya ke luar, berjalan cepat di koridor dan mencari sudut yang aman untuk meluapkan untaian verbal.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Aoi sakit, hah?!" ujarnya kasar.

Naruto yang sudah mengira akan apa yang diperbuat Sasuke sama sekali tidak gentar, ia balas memandang laki-laki di hadapannya itu dengan tajam. Tidak akan dibiarkan Sasuke menghakiminya seolah itu adalah salahnya.

"Jadi aku harus menyusulmu ke rumah perempuan itu?" Naruto tetap mempertahankan nada suaranya untuk tidak bergetar, ia marah. "Jangan harap, Sasuke! Puaskan saja harsatmu dalam pelukannya, tidak usah sok peduli pada anakku!"

Sejenak Sasuke terperangah, tidak pernah terbayangkan kalau Naruto akan berani kepadanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga perkataan seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Kau jangan berbicara sembarangan, Naruto!" Sasuke masih berusaha membela diri, "Bukti apa yang kau dapatkan sehingga berani menuduhku seperti itu?!"

"Cih! Munafik! Kau hanya bicara bukti, bukti, dan bukti! Aku tidak perlu bukti untuk itu, Sasuke. Hatimu sendiri tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." dengan tegas Naruto menjawabnya, jika tadi kemarahan sempat menguasainya. Namun sekarang ia menahan getar yang lain lagi—terkoyak beberapa kalipun itu tetaplah sakit. Namun sakit itu semakin menggelapkan matanya, kemarahan, kebencian, tidak terima akan perlakuan Sasuke. "Kalau kau tidak berada di rumah perempuan itu, lalu di mana lagi? Jika kau masih peduli pada keluargamu, seharusnya kau selalu ada di rumah tepat pada waktunya."

"Rumah yang seperti itu membosankan." kata Sasuke ringan.

"Bosan? Kenapa bosan, Sasuke?" sahut Naruto tidah kalah ringan dari ucapan Sasuke.

"Karena kau terus-terusan menuduhku yang macam-macam."

Mendengar itu Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir, "Ternyata bergaul dengan selingkuhanmu itu membuat kejeniusanmu menguap. Aku tidak bisa kau tipu dengan cara rendah seperti itu! Tidak usah mengelak, Sasuke, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Bahkan saking terlenanya kau sampai tidak tahu anakmu sendiri sakit."

Tapi Naruto tidak akan pernah bilang tentang cacatnya Aoi, ia merasa Sasuke tidak perlu tahu. Tidak akan ada gunanya, cukup dirinya sendiri yang mengurus Aoi. Tidak akan dibiarkan Sasuke menyentuh putranya lagi. Kebencian Naruto hampir sampai pada puncak. Setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke seperti menjadi pupuk untuk sebuah dendam. Apa yang bisa diharapkannya lagi sekarang? Katakan Naruto selalu lemah menghadapi Sasuke, tapi apa yang menimpanya lebih dari cukup untuk mengubah mentalnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau tidak ada yang memberitahuku?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa aku harus menyembahmu ke sana, sementara Aoi sudah sekarat dan hampir mati?! Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu!" hardik Naruto keras.

"Kau bisa menelpon ke kantorku!" lanjut Sasuke.

"Dengar, Sasuke, seharusnya tanpa aku beritahu pun kau tahu kalau anakmu sakit! Kau pasti bisa merasakannya, Aoi itu darah dagingmu sendiri!" jelas Naruto, ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya pada sisi lain, enggan melihat Sasuke. "Terserah kau mau menikahi Sakura itu atau apa, tapi jangan seenaknya menyalahkanku! Kau itu pengecut keparat!"

Sekali lagi Sasuke terkejut, ia tersingung sekarang. Sekali lagi tidak menyangka Naruto benar-benar berani kepadanya. Naruto yang selalu menurut kepadanya itu kini berani berkata kasar dan menghardiknya. Jika saja pertengkaran ini terjadi di rumah, Sasuke bisa dipastikan akan menampar Naruto, atau melemparnya ke ranjang dan menperkosanya lagi seperti yang sebelumya.

Namun, kali ini Sasuke memilih diam. Tidak menanggapi lagi ucapan Naruto, dan terkesan untuk menghindar. Dan Naruto juga merasa lebih baik seperti ini, merasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, keduanya berbalik dan melangkah ke arah yang berbeda.

Naruto menuju ke kamar mandi Rumah Sakit, membasuh wajahnya di wastafel dan menyisir rambut pirangnya ke belakang dengan jari. Ia mengamati wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin, mata birunya benar-benar gelap.

"Sasuke.. aku ikuti permainanmu! Aku pastikan kau akan merasakan apa yang Aoi rasakan!"

-o-o0o-o-

**À Suivre..**

-o-o0o-o-

.

Yah.. sampai di sini dulu. Dan entah kapan akan saya lanjutkan..

Dan saya juga ingin meminta maaf pada fandom ini, karena telah hengkang begitu saja. Maaf tidak bisa membantu mengurangi 'polusi'. Yah.. saya benar-benar kehabisan ide, tidak tahu harus menulis cerita apa, saya bukannya jengah pada fandom, meskipun sebenarnya 'polusi' di sini bikin jengah. Tapi saya tidak lagi tertarik mengikuti cerita Naruto, maaf lagi untukmu Kishimoto-sensei.. Lalu ide saya berkembang di fandom Harry Potter, jadinya saya menetap di sana.

.

Adakah yang masih sudi memberikan sedikit review, rambling, atau feedback?

.

.

NB: belajarlah menghargai yang lain jika ingin dihargai. STOP CHARABASHING, FLAME, dan MEMPUBLISH SESUATU YANG TIDAK PANTAS DISEBUT SEBUAH CERITA!

Fandom ini membutuhkan rasa saling menghormati dan menghargai untuk setiap perbedaan yang ada.


End file.
